


Historias de un Bar

by Estel_Dunedain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, NoMeMaten, NoSeQueCarajosEstoyHaciendo, f/f - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel_Dunedain/pseuds/Estel_Dunedain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eh... Volví a escribir. (Algo que no es esto, obviamente) pero estaba revisando trabajos viejos e inconclusos y encontré este. Es uno de los pocos, que no me avergüenza -mucho- pero, era hora de que viera la luz. Ando sin beta, así que si tienen correcciones, bienvenidas serán. Gracias por leer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Historias de un Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Eh... Volví a escribir. (Algo que no es esto, obviamente) pero estaba revisando trabajos viejos e inconclusos y encontré este. Es uno de los pocos, que no me avergüenza -mucho- pero, era hora de que viera la luz. Ando sin beta, así que si tienen correcciones, bienvenidas serán. Gracias por leer.

A la mayoría de la gente no les gustan los bares. No hablo de esos con un millón de tragos diferentes, música ruidosa y gente celebrando, sino de esos ocultos en callejones sombríos y llenos de basura, donde el único bombillo que alumbra la barra esta semioculto por el humo de los cigarros, las esquinas son frías, oscuras, y la música es un jazz triste y melancólico. Esos lugares a los que llegas por error, las prostitutas deberían buscar asistencia social y lo más ‘elegante’ que puedes ordenar es un ron de dudosa categoría.

Lo que si tienen estos bares son historias. De engaños, de traiciones, de amistades perdidas, de amores. Puedes pasar tranquilamente una noche entera escuchándoles hablar de todos aquellos que fueron demasiado buenos para este mundo y murieron hace mucho tiempo, haciendo de este lugar un poco más gris de lo que ya es. Claro que no se las cuentan a cualquiera, tienes que estar dispuesto a escuchar, tienes que querer escuchar. Así que si una noche sin luna, entras a un pequeño local desconocido, logras entablar conversación con el barman y su eterno paño de color indefinido, y si y sólo sí, le caes bien, podrás pedirle que te cuente una historia. Si tienes suerte te hablará de uno de esos lugares y de Jacki y Sammy.

Jacqueline Dupont. Jacki para su padre. Jacki para los viejos, solos, amargados y siempre fijos clientes del bar. Jack única y exclusivamente para Sam, no era lo que puedes definir como una beldad. De apenas un metro sesenta, cabello negro siempre corto, jeans y camisetas dos tallas más grandes, trabajaba en el viejo bar de su padre desde que tenía memoria. Aprendió a sacar cuentas en la máquina registradora y a leer en los periódicos abandonados por los parroquianos. Mientras muchos niños juegan con rompecabezas y pintan cuadernos con obras abstractas ella aprendía a jugar cartas y dominó. Cuando los pequeños jugaban con pelotas ella ayudaba a almacenar las cervezas y a contabilizar los cigarros. Su paso por la escuela fue sin pena ni gloria. Aprendió bastante bien matemáticas y lenguaje, excluyendo todo lo demás puesto que no le interesaba ni lo necesitaba.

Samantha Agron es otra historia. Era Samantha para sus familiares, era señorita Agron para sus profesores, era Sammy para los clientes, pero para Jack fue siempre Sam. Sólo Sam. Proveniente de inmigrantes irlandeses clase media alta, su vida es tan absurdamente predecible que puede sonar cliché. Niña bien, criada con firmeza religiosa, conoce a chico rebelde sin causa que le promete una vida de emoción y aventura, ofreciéndole una libertad que anhela pero tiene miedo de conseguir.

La historia de Sammy se tuerce en el momento en que su madre la descubre vomitando en el baño antes del desayuno, con una ligera pero innegable redondez en el vientre. La estricta mujer sale de la habitación sin decir nada, pero esa noche Sammy regresa de clases para descubrir la casa a oscuras y sus maletas en la puerta. Vivió en casa de amigas por un par de semanas, tratando de buscar a quien le había prometido estrellas y ahora la dejaba a la buena de Dios, cambiando cada tres o cuatro días hasta que en casa de una de ellas la echaron por ‘sinvergüenza y falta de moral’.

Así que la pobre Sammy, con muy poco dinero en el bolsillo, sale a la calle con su maleta buscando un sitio donde pasar la noche y evaluando como hará para sobrevivir. Siendo francos, una joven, embarazada y sin haber concluido la escuela no tenía -ni tiene- muchas posibilidades. Bueno, para llegar a uno de esos bares tienes que haberte equivocado en un cruce, y esa tarde convertida repentinamente en noche por el aguacero, fue lo que pasó. Ella entró al único refugio que vio, con el vestido de flores pegándose a su cuerpo y el pelo rubio totalmente desordenado y chorreando agua. Algunos parroquianos la miraron un par de segundos antes de volver a sus asuntos y es aquí donde la historia de Sammy deja de ser cliché para mezclarse con la de Jacki.

Jack se sobresaltó cuando esta rubia entró sin aviso ni protesto al bar, empapando el piso y dejando una marca de agua en el camino hasta la última mesa del rincón. Observó con ojo crítico como sacaba una toalla de su maleta, secándose lo mejor que podía, tiritando a pesar de todo. Negó con la cabeza y entró a la cocina. Samantha pego un respingo cuando una taza de café con leche fue dejada frente a ella.

—No tengo azúcar —La rubia miró como la mujer frente a ella hablaba con voz firme, ligeramente ronca. Sus manos, de uñas cortas y llenas de callos estaban manchadas de tinta.

—No puedo pagarlo —contestó levantando la vista. Jack se quedó muda un momento ante los penetrantes ojos verdes en los que se leía temor y agradecimiento.

—Cortesía de la casa —masculló antes de retirarse.

La observó quedarse en la mesa, viendo todo con un ligero temor, sobresaltándose ligeramente ante cada pequeño ruido. Sonrió divertida ante su sonrojo e incomodidad cuando un par de ‘chicas’ llegaron a trabajar y fueron entrando en los cuartos que se alquilaban por hora detrás de la barra, y cuando al filo de la medianoche, mientras la tormenta aminoraba hasta convertirse en una llovizna fría la vio cabecear sobre la mesa, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación.

2

Sammy despertó en una cama desconocida. Las fuertes nauseas le hicieron gemir. Sintió como la cama se movía y una mano áspera la levantaba y la guiaba al baño. Cuando finalmente las arcadas se detuvieron, y tuvo la energía suficiente para levantar el rostro descubrió un vaso con agua a centímetros de su cara. Lo tomo agradecida, soportando a duras penas el ardor de su garganta y su sentimiento de enfermedad producida por esas nauseas con las que levantaba invariablemente aunque no tuviese nada en el estomago.

—Gracias —susurró con voz rasposa tratando de levantarse del piso, fallando en el intento. Jack la ayudo a levantarse y llegar de nuevo a la cama, antes de sentarse en una silla al lado de la puerta. Se había acostado hacia apenas una hora, y estaba verdaderamente cansada. Se tapo la boca ocultando un bostezo.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? —preguntó restregándose los ojos. Sam pareció avergonzada y con una mano cubrió su vientre protectoramente.

—Cuatro meses más o menos —contestó en un susurro, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y el padre? —Jack hacia las preguntas de forma natural. En sus veintisiete años había visto muchas cosas como para que una joven embarazada la sorprendiese pero a Samantha le parecía que otra vez le estaban juzgando. Que volvían a condenarla.

—No se —contestó con brusquedad, volteando el rostro.

El silencio se hizo presente en la pequeña habitación. Jack miraba a la chica frente a ella atentamente, como su cabello rubio y largo se veía lleno de nudos, la manera en que sus manos revoloteaban nerviosas y como sus sorprendentes ojos verde musgo no se separaban del piso. El vestido blanco con flores violetas dejaba entrever su vientre. Suspiró ruidosamente y se levanto de la silla dirigiéndose a la cama.

—Si quieres puedes bañarte, hay toallas limpias en el baño. Si tienes hambre al final del pasillo esta la cocina. En la habitación de al lado duerme mi padre y está acompañado así que te recomiendo no entrar —mientras decía esto se había ido acomodando en la cama, cubriéndose con una sabana bastante vieja —Y no hagas mucho ruido.

Y de esta manera, sin hacer preguntas y sin mucha alharaca Jacki introdujo a Samantha Agron a la familia Dupont. Al principio, Samantha preparaba viejas recetas heredadas de su casa, buscando ganar su propio sustento y no ser una carga en la casa donde le habían acogido, pero pronto se dio cuenta que los clientes del bar apenas si tenían para pagar el licor y dudaban ante la idea de la comida, Jack le dijo que no se preocupara, que los clientes siempre, de una u otra forma, pagaban sus deudas, luego de eso lo hacía por el placer de cocinar.

Un tabernero cualquiera podrá decirte que inmediatamente comenzaron a vivir como pareja, pero yo, que conozco la historia de primera mano te diré que pasaron semanas antes de que Jacki admitiese a sí misma que haría cualquier cosa por que Sammy sonriera. Cuando Samantha tenía cerca de ocho meses, Jacqueline soltó la noticia.

—Sam — almorzaban los tres juntos en la vieja cocina.

—Jack

—Debes casarte —Sammy detuvo el tenedor en dirección a su boca por unos segundos antes de continuar.

— ¿Y con quien cree su excelencia que debería hacerlo?— si alguna vez el sarcasmo pudiese ser destilado y vendido Samantha Agron habría hecho fortuna.

—Con papá. Jacki sonreía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, el viejo Dupont se entretuvo un momento antes de seguir con la comida. Sammy la miro con ojos sorprendidos, sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Boqueó como pez en el agua antes de que de su boca salieran palabras coherentes.

— ¿Qué haga qué? —Exclamó

—Piénsalo Samantha, si no te casas tu pequeño crecerá con el estigma de ‘bastardo’ tatuado en la frente.

—Mi. Hijo. No. Es. Un. Bastardo —Sam espació las palabras, furiosa.

—No estoy diciendo que lo sea, estoy diciendo lo que dirán de él. Si te casa el pequeño tendrá un apellido, y nadie podrá criticarte nada. Además, —continuó, elevando la voz —ni que fueras a dormir con mi padre. Sophia te mataría en dado caso.

—Jacki tiene razón pequeña —intervino el anciano — Sólo seria firmar unos papeles y listo. Nosotros sabremos la verdad y eso será suficiente. Samantha dudaba. El hombre continuó —Y yo quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que te puedo dejar una herencia. Eres como una hija para mi, Sammy.

Sam juró y renegó de su suerte, pero tres semanas después estaba ante el juez de paz, con Sophie y James, uno de los parroquianos más viejos del bar como testigos. Jack se ubicaba indolente a la espalda de su padre, sus ojos no se apartaron de la mujer rubia a pocos metros de ella, y si su respiración se detuvo cuando Samantha clavó sus ojos en ella sin parpadear mientras juraba _amarte, honrarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe_ nadie comentó nada.

3

Ahora, si preguntas por el bebe de Sam tendrás muchas respuestas. Unos te dirán que Sammy entró a trabajo de parto una tarde lluviosa, igual que el día que llegó. Otros te dirán que era un día soleado y con brisa como corresponde a principios de diciembre. También dirán que ese día cayó la primera nevada de la temporada. Lo cierto es que entró a quirófano sin que a nadie se le permitiese acompañarla y Jacki despotricó contra el hospital, los médicos, las enfermeras y todo lo que se moviera durante todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrada. Sammy duró cinco horas antes de dar a luz, y cuando al fin lograron verla lucia exhausta pero feliz con su bebe en brazos. Jack se acerco, rozando con su dedo la cara de la bebe, antes de inclinarse y plantarle un beso a la rubia en la frente.

— ¿Ya has pensado como llamarle? —Dupont sacó tabaco del bolsillo antes de recordarse que no podía fumar en el hospital.

—Creímos que era varón y le iba a llamar Jacques pero ahora…—Sammy sonrió azorada.

— ¿Qué te parece Mathilde? —La voz cascada de Sophie fue un susurro.

Jacqueline se enderezó lentamente, sonriendo.

—Es un bello nombre —comentó. Al ver la mirada interrogante de Sammy continuó —Mi madre…se llamaba Mathilde.

—Entonces será —Dijo la rubia sonriente. El bebe se removió en sus brazos —Bienvenida a casa Mathilde Dupont Agron.

Y así fui bautizada.

4

Hay cosas sin embargo, que un tabernero no podrá contarte jamás puesto que no las sabe, pero yo sí. Como que algunas mañanas podías ver, entre las junturas de las tablas de la habitación la manera delicada en que Jack besaba a Sammy como si fuese una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Como sus labios cubrían su rostro, bajaban por su cuello, circundaban sus senos antes de buscar los pezones. Primero uno y luego el otro, lamiendo y succionando hasta dejarlos erectos y oscuros, resaltando furiosamente sobre la piel blanca. Como Samantha dejaba arañazos en su espalda, y buscaba su boca, metiendo las manos entre sus cabello corto, buscando fusionarse sin importarles nada porque besarse era más importante que respirar. Como a duras penas Jack podía separarse para seguir su recorrido bajando por su estomago, deteniéndose en su ombligo, haciendo que Sam se arqueara y gimiese buscando algo que comprendí muchos años después. Como también entendí su queja cuando la pelirroja sonreía y pasaba olímpicamente de su pubis para besarle los muslos, las rodillas, succionarle los dedos de los pies antes de subir otra vez con exasperante lentitud y concentrarse, ahora sí, en su sexo, hasta hacerla arquearse a niveles imposibles, hasta que Sam gritaba su nombre, hasta que se fundían de tal forma que no sabias donde comenzaba la una y terminaba la otra.

Claro que tuvieron sus discusiones, bastante notorias de hecho, sobre las apuestas, o el alquiler de los cuartos traseros, sobre las maneras de educarme, lo que me enseñaban en casa, lo que podía aprender en la calle. Samantha a pesar de todo, tenia costumbres católicas bastante arraigas, y Jacqueline criada en el ateísmo extremo consideraba esas cosas bastante pesadas y ridículas. Sammy quería una escuela religiosa, Jacki una pública. Sammy que jugara con muñecas y disfrutara mi infancia, Jacki me enseñó a jugar cartas y a apostar. Sammy compraba vestidos y me ponía lazos y cintas en los cabellos cobrizos, yo los destruía jugando en el parque. Hubo una cosa en la que estuvieron siempre de acuerdo: Querían para mí algo más que el bar. Y vaya si lo tuve.

Pero toda historia de amor, a pesar de ser tan suave y calmada como esta, debe tener un final. Sophie murió, y Jacques la siguió un par de meses después. Cuando ya no había nadie que alquilara las habitaciones, Sammy las convirtió en refugios para amantes clandestinos, jóvenes que habían escapado de casa por cualquier circunstancia y que podían quedarse desde una noche, hasta varios meses. Conocí así a mucha gente y fue la mejor forma de enseñarme las diversas caras del amor. Vi a mis madres ir envejeciendo, sin que esa chispa en sus ojos les abandonase nunca, ese rubor en las mejillas de Sammy cuando Jacki la acariciaba. Las vi mantener el viejo bar a pesar de las recesiones, del costo que era ayudar a todos esos vagabundos enamorados que nunca se iban con las manos vacías. Algunos regresaron, tratando de pagar una mínima parte de lo allí habían encontrado, solo un par regresó para quedarse, cuidándolas cuando yo no estaba, a pesar de las quejas de Jacki por no poder vigilar el bar después de casi sesenta años haciéndolo.

Se fueron como vivieron, juntas. En la misma cama que las vio enamorarse de a poco. Un día en que comenzó a llover a media tarde y ceso en la mañana, dejando ver un arcoíris radiante. Un día de esos en que nada malo puede suceder.

Le dejé el viejo bar –convertido ahora en un refugio- a sus inquilinos, como ellas hubiesen deseado, y ahora cuido de mi propio lugar, un pequeño restaurant, donde en las noches de luna nueva, si estoy de ánimo, y si, y solo sí, me caes bien, cuento la historia de Jacki y Sammy.

*********************************

Notas de mí: Faltó mucho. Falto incluir la historia de Sophie, una prostituta con más cariño que vocación, que dejo de serlo desde la primera noche que Jacques la invitó a subir. Falto historia entre Jack y Sam, las reconciliaciones y la forma suave que tenia Sammy de sonreír y hacer que todo fuera bien. Faltaron, porque son muy intimas, las veces en que Sam tomo la iniciativa y las noches que durmieron abrazadas. Falto el orgullo de Jack cuando Mat se graduó. No están aquí Lucas y Sasha, los que se fueron y regresaron y cuidaron de ellas hasta el final. Pero esta historia tenía guardada tres años y ya era hora de que viera la luz. Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí, y espero que la disfruten, tal como yo la disfruté oyéndola en un viejo bar.


End file.
